


I Love You Till It Hurts Like Hell

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Soft Rio (Good Girls), beth worries about rio, kinda fluffy?, season 2 episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Beth finds that she isn’t happy about the decision to go through with it. Shooting him? Three times?What happens next?





	I Love You Till It Hurts Like Hell

In hindsight she knew agreeing to this was a bad idea. Even pulling the trigger once was enough to eat her up inside but three times? and to just leave him there? 

 

What if their plan fell through? What if Turner didn’t bother helping Rio? What if that was really it? 

 

She couldn’t even concentrate. She was just too tired and pretending like everything was okay was really eating at whatever was left of her sanity.

 

“Yo!”

 

She jumps

 

“You keep zoning out” Annie shrugs “what’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

“I’m fine” Beth lies “sorry, I just haven’t slept”

 

“I guess that happens when you .....you know.....” Ruby says but choosing not to finish the sentence when she sees how uncomfortable look on Beth’s face.

 

“Hey. He had it coming” Annie says

 

_Did he?_

 

“Exactly” Ruby adds “we don’t need gang fr— Ri— we don’t need him” 

 

Beth feels her throat tighten. She cannot cry, not here, not now. She had to be strong. 

 

“Beth?” Ruby frowns “I’m seriously worried about you”

 

“You’re far too quiet for someone who was super excited just a few moments ago” Annie sighs “I think you need another drink”

 

“Make that two” Ruby says “I think I’ll stay here” 

 

“I will too” Annie says “Sadie is with Greg right now”

 

———————

 

It didn’t get any better when the sun began to set. She watched the clock as her minutes went by, far too slowly. How she’d give everything to go back to that moment and not go through with it. 

 

She wishes she would’ve opted to kill Turner instead. They could’ve figured it out from there. This cannot be the end..... 

 

_What happens now?_

 

She hasn’t heard a word from him yet and Turner hasn’t showed up either. The anticipation is killing her and it doesn’t help that she’s had a little too much to drink. Ruby has passed out long ago and Annie is somewhere, doing God knows what. 

 

“Beth.... come here” Annie beckons from the kitchen

 

She sighs and forces herself to get up. 

 

“Yes?” Beth frowns “I just — Rio?!”

 

He has a lopsided grin on his face and he seems.... okay? 

 

“Oh my God....” Beth whispers, she doesn’t know if this is a dream right now but she knows she doesn’t wanna wake up if it is. “You’re .... you’re here”

 

“In the flesh ma” he smirks “Miss me that much huh?”

 

Annie rolls her eyes. There’s a small part of her that knew this was the outcome. Beth was in way over her head even though she wouldn’t admit it. She had feelings for Rio.

 

It was obvious in the stares and lingering touches. There was no actual way Beth would’ve harmed him. Not on purpose anyway.

 

“How?” Beth asks 

 

“He bought it” Rio says “it was definitely convincing”

 

“For a moment I thought he would leave me there to die” Rio laughs but Beth doesn’t find that funny 

 

“I’m just gonna .....-“ Annie walks off to the living room 

 

“I told you it was going to be fine” Rio says as he closes the door 

 

“What if it wasn’t?” Beth asks 

 

“I’m here ain’t I?” Rio raises a brow and she sighs and looks down. 

 

Would it be okay if she cried now? Probably not.

 

“Hey.... look at me” he lifts her chin up and their eyes meet

 

Her eyes are glassy and she’s biting down hard on her lip. He knew she was trying her best not to cry. 

 

“Were you scared?” He asks and she scoffs 

 

“What do you think?” she asks 

 

“I don’t know, maybe you enjoyed shooting me” He says amusingly 

 

“This is not funny Christopher” Beth says “did it look like I enjoyed any of that?”

 

“No... it didn’t” He sighs “I’m sorry Elizabeth”

 

She looks down 

 

“So what now?” She asks 

 

“We lay low” Rio says “my guys are already on board so don’t even worry about it ma”

 

She nods, suddenly avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Sorry I called you a bitch” He whispers as he presses his forehead against hers 

 

“Sorry I shot you” Beth whispers back 

 

He laughs 

 

“Do I even wanna know?” Ruby asks, breaking them out their bubble.

 

“I think the less we know, the better” Annie chimes in 

 

“I just wanna know what would’ve happened if I didn’t walk in here” Ruby asks, smirking at Beth who scowls at her.

 

“Because it seemed like you two were getting —“

 

“Who wants a drink?” Beth cuts her off “I think Rio could use one”

 

He smirks at her and leans against the kitchen counter. 

 

“For what it’s worth... I’m glad you’re okay” Annie whispers 

 

He laughs and reaches for his drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: “mrtnxu”
> 
> i wasn’t happy with that ending. i’m hoping season 3 is going to explain because i genuinely have so many questions.


End file.
